Die Suche
by YuryJulian
Summary: Einige Crewmitglieder müssen feststellen, dass ihnen etwas fehlt und machen sich auf die Suche nach diesen Gegenständen. Kleine Ostergeschichte.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

Season: II

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Autor: YuryJulian

Anm: Falls sich jemand über die mangelnden Updates wundert; nun ist mein Laptop in Reparatur...

**Die Suche**

Ein unscheinbarer Vormittag an einem doch recht unscheinbar wirkenden Sonntag stand der Crew der seaQuest bevor. So dachten einige, jedoch rechnete keiner mit einigen fanatischen Feiertagsaktivisten, die ihre Bräuche von zu Hause auch unbedingt auf dem UEO Schiff fortführen wollten. Manch einer musste sich seinem Freund stellen und dessen Sucht nach der Ostereiersuche befriedigen, indem er Eier in den privaten Quartieren versteckte. Wieder andere ahnten nichts davon, dass sie bei einer inszenierten Ostertradition einbezogen wurden.

Lonnie Henderson mochte es am liebsten von selbst aufzuwachen und nicht von ihrem Wecker geweckt zu werden. Herzlich streckte sie sich, als sie sich um kurz nach neun entschied aufzustehen. Ihre Schicht begann erst um zwei am frühen Nachmittag, bis dahin wollte sie sich ein paar schöne Stunden machen und einen Brief an ihre Eltern sowie ihre beste Freundin in Wyoming schreiben. Dachte sie, denn ihr nächster Blick fiel auf den leeren Platz, wo eigentlich Edison sein sollte. "Edison?", fragte sie verwundert und begann bereits unter dem Bett nach ihrem Teddybären zu suchen. Es konnte ja sein, sie hatte ihn aus Versehen in der Nacht aus dem Bett geworfen. Nur leider, Fehlanzeige! Sie fand ihn dort nicht. Einzig ein paar Staubflusen, die ihr mitteilten, doch endlich mal wieder etwas sauber zu machen.

Nachdenklich richtete sie sich wieder auf und saß auf ihrem Bett. Wo konnte Edison nur sein? Sie war sich absolut sicher ihn am Vorabend noch mit ins Bett genommen zu haben. Er hatte dort an der Seite seinen festen Platz und mit der Sicherheit ihn in ihrer Nähe zu wissen schlief sie auch ein. Am besten war vielleicht sie stand erst einmal auf, aß zu Frühstück und suchte anschließend nochmals genau in ihrem Quartier. Ja, das war bestimmt die beste Methode.

Schnell richtete sie ihr Bett soweit her, dass es nicht ganz unordentlich aussah und zog sich eine graue Jogginghose sowie ein weißes T-Shirt an, auf dessen Rücken das Logo der UEO zu sehen war. Gekämmt und das Gesicht mit frischem Wasser benetzt, verließ sie ihr Quartier. Fluchend kam ihr James Brody entgegen.

"Guten Morgen Jim!", grüßte Lonnie ihren Kollegen.

"Morgen", brummelte dieser als Antwort.

"Was ist denn los? Gibt es Probleme?" Sie ging kurzerhand an seiner Seite mit ihm mit. Zum Glück führte sein Weg direkt auf dem ihrem entlang.

"Nicht unbedingt. Jemand hat gemeint er könne sich einen Scherz erlauben in dem er mir Eier in die Schuhe steckt", schimpfte der Lieutenant.

"Eier? Ach, du meinst weil heute Ostern ist?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich."

"Aber das ist doch toll! Ich würde gerne eine paar Eier suchen. Mum hat bei uns auf der Solarfarm immer alles im Garten versteckt. Natürlich nicht, wenn es regnete, aber sonst immer. Das war jedesmal sehr lustig. Meine Schwester und ich haben manchmal ewig gebraucht bis wir alle unsere Osternester zusammen hatten", erzählte die jungen Steuerfrau begeistert.

"Ach", ließ Brody verlauten und zog die Augenbrauen höher. "Bei euch fanden sich aber keine rohen Eier in den Nestern, oder?"

Überrascht sah Lonnie zu ihrem Kollegen. "Dir hat jemand rohe Eier in die Schuhe gesteckt?"

Der Lieutenant nickte. "Ja, in beide und ich konnte anschließend zusehen wie ich auf die Schnelle trockene Schuhe her bekomme. Die anderen sind jetzt versaut und müssen sauber gemacht werden. Ich hätte vor einer viertel Stunde bereits auf der Brücke sein müssen. Wenn Ford gerade Dienst hat, wird er mir den Kopf abreißen!"

Lonnie legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein."

"Hoffentlich. Wir sehen uns", sagte er, als er die Biegung zur Brücke nahm und sie weiter zur Offiziersmesse ging. An einer langen Tafel, die an einer Wand stand, gleich rechts wenn man die Messe betrat, lud sie sich ein herzhaftes Frühstück auf den Teller. Es gab Sonntags wirklich alles zum Essen. Eine kleine Portion Rührei, dazu frische Brötchen mit Käse, Wurst und jede Sorte von Marmelade. Dazu konnten die Crewmitglieder von vier verschiedenen Kaffeesorten wählen, alles natürlich synthetisch hergestellt und keiner mit echten Bohnen, sowie Milch, Kakao und mindestens fünf verschiedenen Saftsorten. Lonnie nahm sich ihren Standardkaffee und ein Glas Orangensaft. Anschließend ging noch eine kleine Schüssel Quark auf ihrem Tablett mit auf die Reise nach einem geeignetem Sitzplatz.

Hier und da waren noch freie Tische vorhanden, aber ganz allein wollte die junge Frau nicht sein. "Morgen Lucas", sagte sie fröhlich, als sie sich zu dem allein sitzenden Teenager gesellte. "Du erwartest doch hoffentlich nicht noch jemanden?"

"Nein, mach es dir gemütlich", sagte er ruhig und stocherte lustlos in seinen Cornflakes herum.

"Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte sie und begann sich ihr Rührei zu salzen.

"Überhaupt nicht, zu gut!"

Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm herüber. "Wo ist dann das Problem?"

Lucas legte seinen Löffel beiseite und sah sie ernst an. "Ich hab nicht mitbekommen wie mein Computer geklaut wurde!"

In Lonnies Gesicht machte sich Ratlosigkeit breit. "Dein Computer wurde gestohlen? Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Ja, denn als ich gestern abend ins Bett bin, hab ich ihn noch ausgeschaltet und auf den Tisch gelegt. Heute morgen war aber nichts auf dem Tisch!"

"Könnte Tony ihn haben?", vermutete sie.

"Das ging mir auch schon durch den Kopf", gab Lucas zur Antwort und fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar. "Ich hab ihn bereits gesucht aber nirgends finden können. Außer Brody, der gerade damit beschäftigt war seine Füße irgendwie von dem ekligen Zeug zu befreien, das so ein Scherzkeks in seine Schuhe gelegt hatte."

"Oh, das war wirklich nicht sonderlich nett. Ich hab ihn eben getroffen, als er auf dem Weg zur Brücke war. Wer kommt nur auf die Idee rohe Eier in die Schuhe von Leuten zu stecken?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit dem Frühstück.

"Jemand, der den Unterschied zwischen Ostern und Nikolaus nicht ganz verstanden hat", sagte Lucas. Er nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Kakao.

"Morgen", sagte Miquel sichtlich genervt, knallte sein Tablett auf den Tisch und langte auf den Nachbartisch herüber um sich etwas Milch für seinen Kaffee von dort zu stibitzen.

"Noch jemand mit schlechter Laune?", fragte Lonnie sobald sie ihren Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte.

"Das kann man wohl sagen!", meinte der Kubaner und kippte gleich zuviel von der Milch in seinen Kaffee. Fluchend setzte er das Kännchen ab.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Lucas wissen.

"Wenn ich das wüsste. Gestern abend noch hab ich in meinem Buch gelesen, du weißt schon, das so ziemlich gut ist und das ich dir empfohlen habe und heute morgen war dieses plötzlich verschwunden. Aber damit noch nicht genug. Als würde ein Buch nicht reichen, hab ich noch meine Uniform suchen müssen. Ich kann mir nachher sicherlich was anhören, wenn die nicht bis zu Beginn meiner Schicht wieder auftaucht."

"Oh", gab Lucas als einziges zur Antwort.

Lonnie legte die Gabel auf die Seite. "Jetzt bin ich mir langsam sicher, irgendwas ist faul auf diesem Boot. Lucas vermisst seinen Computer und bei mir fehlt Edison." Etwas peinlich berührt sah sie die beiden an. "Ich bin mir nur noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er auch wirklich verschwunden ist. Gesucht hab ich danach noch nicht so genau."

"Wirst du sicherlich nicht finden, wenn es derselbe Täter war, der auch unsere Sachen gestohlen hat. Ich hab die gesamte Kabine auf den Kopf gestellt und wenn ich nicht wissen würde, dass der Captain noch schläft, wäre ich längst bei ihm gewesen und hätte es ihm gemeldet", sagte Lucas.

Miquel blickte seinen Freund an. "Woher weißt du ob Bridger noch schläft?"

"Darwin", gab Lucas knapp Antwort und Ortiz nickte nur wissend.

"Und was nun? Ich kann ohne Edison nicht schlafen! Ich muss ihn wieder haben. Wer tut denn sowas und stiehlt privates Eigentum?" Lonnie war mit einem mal jeglicher Appetit vergangen.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich muss in zwei Stunden zum Dienst erscheinen und habe keine Uniform! Das wird ein Spaß. In meiner Paradeuniform brauche ich da garantiert nicht aufzutauchen."

"Miquel, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nur eine Uniform hast? Jeder hat doch zwei", meinte Lonnie besserwisserisch zu antworten.

"Normalerweise schon, aber da klaut einem ja auch niemand alle beide!" Ortiz war nicht besonders offen für gutgemeinte Ratschläge.

"Alle beide?", fragte Lucas nach.

"Ja", sagte Miquel mürrisch.

"Wenn du willst, ich hab Zeit und kann dir noch etwas beim suchen helfen", bot sich Lucas an.

Ortiz nickte ihm dankend zu. "Das wäre nett. Vielleicht finden wir ja deinen Computer oder Edison."

"Ich helfe euch!", bot auch Lonnie sich an und gemeinsam beendeten sie schnell ihr Frühstück ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Habseligkeiten machten. Als erstes wurden die Quartiere von ihnen allen unter die Lupe genommen. Begonnen bei Ortiz über Hendersons und anschließend das von Lucas, aber nirgendwo entdeckten sie einen Hinweis, wo ihre Sachen sein könnten. Unterwegs befragten sie jeden, der sich in der Nähe ihrer Quartiere aufhielt. Die betroffenen Crewmitglieder musterten das Trio nur fragenden Blickes. Unweit von Hendersons Kabine war Dagwood dabei den Boden zu wischen. Lucas drehte mitten im Gang herum und ging auf seinen Freund zu. "Hallo Dagwood", sagte er freundlich.

"Hallo Lucas", antwortete der Dagger und stoppte für einen Moment mit dem Saubermachen.

"Sag mal, hast du irgend jemand verdächtigen hier gesehen? Zum Beispiel mit einem Berg Uniformen auf dem Arm oder aber einem Teddybären?"

"Nein", sagte Dagwood und schob den Kopf etwas vor. "Hätte ich denn auf so etwas aufpassen sollen?"

"Hm, nein, ist schon gut. Wir suchen nur alle einige von unseren Sachen", sagte Lucas nachdenklich, da er bereits überlegte, wo sie noch suchen konnten.

"Ihr auch? Vorhin kam schon Tim vorbei und fragte, ob ich sein Wörterbuch gesehen habe. Habt ihr sein Wörterbuch gesehen?", redete der Dagger weiter.

"Tim ist auch auf der Suche nach etwas?", fragte Ortiz sofort aufmerksam geworden.

"Jaja", nickte Dagwood eifrig mit dem Kopf. "Er meinte er hätte es gestern noch gehabt und kann es nun aber nicht mehr finden."

"Wo ist Tim jetzt, Dagwood?", fragte Lucas ihn.

"Er wollte in der Bücherei nachsehen, ob er es da vielleicht vergessen hat."

"Danke Dagwood!", sagte der Teenager und verabschiedete sich gemeinsam mit den anderen beiden von dem Dagger. Eilig liefen sie durch die Gänge zwei Decks weiter bis sie zur Schiffsbücherei kamen. Ein Ort, wo man nur selten jemanden antraf, wenn es nicht gerade einer der Tage war, an denen die meisten aus der Crew frei hatten und vor Langeweile nicht wussten, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anfangen sollten. Dann kam es durchaus schon mal vor, dass sich einer an die Bücher zurück erinnerte, die viele nur noch aus Abbildungen kennen, da Computer und entsprechende Elektronikdinge eine weitaus bessere Freizeitunterhaltung boten als verstaubte Bücher.

An diesem Vormittag fand das Trio nur Dr. Smith lesend auf einem Sessel und Tim O'Neill, der die Regale absuchte in der Bücherei vor. "Schon Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Miquel als sie den Raum betraten.

Verwirrt blickte Tim auf die Neuankömmlinge. "Bei was?"

"Bei der Such nach deinem Wörterbuch", half Lucas weiter.

"Nein, leider nicht, aber ich habe eine Hose gefunden, die hier ganz sicher nicht hingehört." Tim zog eine Augenbraue höher, zeigte auf eine Ecke, in welcher eine große Palme stand und sah dabei auf Miquel Ortiz. Der Kubaner stürzte vor und hob die dunkelblaue Hose vom Boden auf. "Das ist meine!", rief er, als er den eingenähten Namen am Hosenbund gelesen hatte.

"Glückwunsch, fehlt nur noch der Rest dazu", gab Lonnie sarkastisch von sich und blickte bereits selbst in die Ecken.

"Woher wusstet ihr von meinem Wörterbuch?", fragte Tim die drei, währenddessen suchte er weiterhin die Regale nach seinem Buch ab.

"Dagwood hat uns davon erzählt. Wir alle vermissen auch etwas", antwortete Lonnie und hob ein Kissen von einem der Sessel, doch auch da war kein Edison.

Nun wurde es Wendy zu bunt. Sie schlug ihr Buch geräuschvoll zu und blickte die vier Plaudertaschen böse an. "Das hier ist eine Bücherei in der man versucht Ruhe zu finden und lesen möchte. Ich habe durchaus Verständnis, wenn ihr alle etwas verloren habt, aber könntet ihr bitte etwas leiser sein?"

Lucas trat auf sie zu. "Bei ihnen fehlt nichts?"

"Ich wüsste nicht was", kam die etwas pappige Antwort.

Das Computergenie runzelte die Stirn. "Gut, das heißt also es gibt nur einen gewissen Kreis, dem Eigentum entwendet worden ist und nun heißt es Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Das Auftauchen von Miquels Hose zeigt schon mal, dass wir vielleicht Glück haben könnten und es nur irgendwo von jemanden versteckt wurde."

"Warum sollte das jemand tun?", fragte Wendy skeptisch.

"Wissen wir nicht. Von uns allen fehlen aber Dinge, die wir zum Teil brauchen. Ortiz vermisst seine Uniform und muss nachher zum Dienst, sowie ein Buch. Bei mir ist Edison verschwunden, O'Neill ist auf der Suche nach seinem Wörterbuch und Lucas hat seinen Computer seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist doch alles sehr merkwürdig, finden Sie nicht auch?", klärte Henderson die Telepathin auf.

"Das kann auch alles nur ein dummer Zufall sein", gab Wendy zu Bedenken.

"Glaub ich nicht", kam es von O'Neill, der nun hinter einem Regal hervortrat und Edison in der Hand hielt.

"Edison!", rief Lonnie erfreut auf und stürzte halb auf den armen Kommunikationsoffizier zu. "Ein Glück!"

"Nehmen Sie Ihren Teddy eigentlich überall mit hin?", fragte Dr. Smith ein wenig verwundert über den ungewöhnlichen Fundort. Ihr war zu Ohren gekommen, dass man den Teddy bereits früher im Waschraum und auch im Fitnesscenter gefunden hatte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Nur wenn ich Dienst habe ist er auf der Brücke ständig dabei. Warum er jetzt hier lag weiß ich nicht. Ich hab ihn mir gestern Abend neben mein Kopfkissen auf seinen Stammplatz gesetzt und bin dann eingeschlafen. Ich weiß nicht wie er hierher kommt", sagte Lonnie und drückte ihren Teddy fest an sich.

"Um etwaigen Fragen vorzubeugen, ich verstreu' meine Uniform normalerweise auch nicht in der Bücherei", gab Oritz bekannt und zog neben einer zweiten Uniformhose noch ein kleines Osternest aus dem untersten Regal einer Bücherreihe. "Das hier ist allerdings unerwartet."

"Oh", entfuhr es Tim. "Bei Edison war auch noch so ein Ding."

"Wirklich?" Lonnies Augen wurden größer und sie ließ sich von Tim zeigen wo er Edison gefunden hatte.

Dr. Smith lachte. "Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was los ist und euer Dieb ist in Wahrheit der Osterhase gewesen, der euch nur hierher locken wollte. Dann sucht mal schön."

"Glauben Sie mein Computer liegt hier auch rum? Außerdem hat Miquel noch mehr zu suchen als nur zwei Hosen", sagte Lucas skeptisch.

"Bevor du nicht gesucht hast, wirst du es nicht heraus finden", meinte die Ärztin nur.

"Wissen Sie etwas?", Lucas traute dem ganzen nicht so.

"Nein, ich weiß gar nichts. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin sogar genervt, weil ich gerne mein Buch lesen möchte."

Lucas drehte sich schnell herum. "Ich hab nichts gesagt." Dann begab auch er sich etwas genauer auf die Suche in der Bücherei. Vielleicht hatten sie wirklich Glück und fanden hier noch eine Socke von Ortiz oder das Wörterbuch von O'Neill. Er ging durch die wenigen Regale und überflog die Titel der einzelnen Autoren. Seit wann war "Der geheime Garten" eigentlich so dick? Lucas griff nach dem Buch und schlug es auf. "Oh... Tim?", rief er. "Ich denke ich hab dein Wörterbuch gefunden."

O'Neill kam sofort herbei und schaute Lucas über die Schulter. "Ja, das ist es!" Er nahm es dem Teenager ab und hinter dem Buch schaute ein Schokoosterhase lächelnd auf die beiden. "Das dort scheint auch noch für dich zu sein", sagte Lucas und ging weiter das Regal ab. Bei soviel Glück begann sich doch Hoffnung auf seinen Computer breit zu machen. Wenn andere ihre Sachen, Bücher oder Uniformen hier fanden, musste sein Computer doch auch hier sein.

"Hey Leute, ich hab mein Buch gefunden, nur von meinen Uniformjacken fehlt weiterhin jede Spur", konnte man nach einer Weile Ortiz rufen hören, der am anderen Ende des Raumes war.

Lucas hingegen fand seinen Computer nicht. Er wanderten bereits zum zweiten Mal die Regalreihen ab, aber nirgends fand er seinen Computer. Er musste sich damit abfinden, hier würde er ihn nicht finden. Seufzend verließ er die Bücherei und ließ die anderen hinter sich zurück. Als er ging tauchten auch die letzten Uniformstücke von Ortiz auf. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlurfte er durch das Boot. Erst drei Decks weiter bemerkte er den Verfolger. "Hey Darwin, du hast nicht zufälligerweise mitbekommen wo mein Computer steckt?", fragte er an die Aqua Röhre gewandt, doch der Delphin konnte ihn natürlich nicht hören. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße zum Moon Pool, wo Bridger stand und auf dem Vocoder herum drückte.

"Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Lucas.

"Darwin kommt nicht", sagte Bridger und hielt ihm den Vocoder hin. Gerade in dem Moment tauchte der Delphin vor dem Captain auf. "Darwin hat Lucas observiert."

Bridger wie auch Lucas sahen ratlos auf den Delphin. "Was soll das heißen?", wollte der Captain wissen.

"Darwin spielt Detektiv. Muss Lucas überwachen."

Der Teenager runzelte die Stirn. "Wer hat dir das denn in den Kopf gesetzt?"

"Tony!", antwortete die Übersetzungsmaschine brav.

"Ach, ganz klar", sagte Lucas, dem nun wirklich einige Dinge einleuchteten. "Und wo steckt Tony?"

"Hat sich versteckt", erklärte Darwin feierlich.

"Hat er zufällig auch meinen Computer?", wollte Lucas weiter wissen.

"Ja."

"Na ganz toll! Da kann ich ja ewig suchen. Und für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich schon, meiner wäre mit den Sachen der anderen in der Bücherei und ich kriege vielleicht auch eines von diesen süßen kleinen Osternestern, aber anscheinend hat es mein Osterhase nicht so nett mit mir gemeint", schimpfte Lucas leicht ungehalten. Er war sauer auf Tony, weil der dessen Computer genommen hatte und enttäuscht, weil er keine Süßigkeiten bekam. "Wo steckt er jetzt?"

"Darf Darwin nicht verraten."

"Das ist ja was ganz was neues", sagte Bridger.

"Dem stimm ich spontan mal zu. Raus mit der Sprache Darwin oder ich spiele heute den ganzen Tag nicht mit dir. In meiner derzeitigen Laune ist mir das nämlich ordentlich vergangen."

"Lucas muss suchen!"

Verzweiflung machte sich in Lucas breit. "Also langsam wird das albern!"

"Finde ich nicht. An Ostern muss man suchen und ich könnte dich auch suchen lassen, denn ich hab etwas für dich", sagte Bridger und ein warmes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Lucas hielt inne. Das kam jetzt wirklich sehr unerwartet. "Sie haben etwas für mich? Aber doch nicht etwa weil Ostern ist."

"Doch", nickte der Captain. "Genau deshalb. Ich dachte mir, da du sowieso die ganze Zeit immer hier bist und von deiner Jugend eigentlich kaum was hast, könnte es sicherlich nicht schaden dir einige kleine Freuden zu bereiten, die andere Kinder und Jugendliche in deinem Alter noch als selbstverständlich erachten."

Das Computergenie musste nun schwer schlucken. "Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig."

"Ich glaube schon. So wie du dich beschwert hast, weil einige aus der Crew bei ihrer Suchaktion kleine Osternester bekommen haben und du nicht, denke ich schon, dass du gerne etwas haben möchtest."

"Tony suchen! Hat auch was für Lucas!", verkündete Darwin, dem hier dieses langweilige herumstehen seiner beiden Lieblingsmenschen gar nicht gefiel.

Lucas drehte sich zu seinem feuchten Freund herum. "Gibst du mir einen Tipp?"

Darwin schien über diese Frage wirklich nachzudenken, denn bis die Antwort kam, dauerte es etwas. Der Delphin tauchte sogar ein Stück unter, ehe er wieder hoch kam und Lucas nass spritze. "Tief gehen", verkündete er daraufhin.

"Tief?" Was sollte er mit diesem Hinweis bitte anfangen?

"Tiefer", übersetzte der Vocoder.

"Vielleicht eines der unteren Decks", vermutete Bridger.

"Das ist es!", sagte Lucas und war im nächsten Moment auf und davon. Bridger lehnte sich an den Beckenrand. "Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob er nachher zu mir kommt oder ich ihm sein kleines Osterpräsent selbst bringen muss." Er wollte Darwin über die Melone streicheln, doch der Delphin war ebenfalls verschwunden. Beleidigt über das rücksichtslose Verhalten der beiden jüngsten Crewmitglieder machte sich der Captain auf zur Messe um wenigstens etwas zu frühstücken. Wenn ihn schon keiner in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

"Tony?", fragte Lucas in die düsige Dunkelheit des unteren Zwischendecks der seaQuest. Hinter ihm rotierten einige Turbinen und trübten jegliches Geräusch.

"Ganz toll", fluchte Lucas. "Ich hätte eine Taschenlampe mitbringen sollen." Hier unten waren einige Ecken in völliger Dunkelheit gehalten. Ben hatte auf dem alten Schiff eine Zeit lang gemeint die Crew mit Geistergeschichten über diesen Teil des Bootes schrecken zu können. Das hatte nur damals schon nicht funktioniert. Niemand glaubte ihm und was bitte sollte ein Geist auch auf der seaQuest wollen? Diese ganzen Geschichten waren nur Erfindungen um die Leute von seinen geheimen Vorratslagern fern zu halten. Was nicht in das Quartier des Versorgungsoffiziers passte, musste eben woanders zwischengelagert werden.

Lucas schlich weiter die einzelnen Ecken ab. Hörte er da etwa ein Pling? Ja, da war etwas! Es klang genauso wie dieses stumpfsinnige PingPong Spiel, das heutzutage keiner mehr machte, weil es einfach viel komplexere Spiele gab, die mitunter sogar mehr Spaß machten als einen Ball über den Bildschirm zu jagen.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging er weiter und erkannte bereits von weitem den blauen Schimmer, der eindeutig von einem Monitor kam. Nach wenigen Metern war die Silouette von Tony Piccolo zu sehen. Lucas positionierte sich hinter seinem Zimmergenossen und donnerte mit wütender Stimme: "Was machst du mit meinem Computer?"

Vor Schreck vergaß Piccolo den Ball zu treffen und ging Game Over. "Wolenczak! Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!" Tony drehte sich herum und hielt sich die Hand auf die Brust.

"Ach? Und was ist mit mir? Mein Computer ist verschwunden und ich suche gemeinsam mit Henderson, Miquel und O'Neill die gesamte Bücherei ab, aber nur ich finde mein Eigentum nicht mehr."

"Oh, haben die drei ihre Überraschung gefunden?", fragte Tony sofort hellhörig, als er die Namen der anderen Crewmitglieder vernahm.

"Ja haben sie... Sekunde, das ist von dir gewesen?" Lucas ging in die Hocke.

"Ja, war von mir. Die Idee mit der Bücherei ist doch genial gewesen und dann erst von allen etwas verschwinden lassen, das sie besonders gerne mögen." Stolz über seinen genialen Einfall grinste Tony von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Und was ist mit mir? Bin ich es nicht wert auch etwas süßes zu bekommen? Du schnappst dir meinen Computer und machst es dir hier unten gemütlich?"

Tony verdrehte die Augen. "Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Luke. Für dich habe ich auch etwas. Sieh dich dort hinten mal genauer um. Ich musste irgendwo unter tauchen, denn einer aus der Crew hat eine etwas weniger schöne Osterüberraschung von mir bekommen. Aber selbst schuld! Er hätte mich eben nicht drei Tage hintereinander für den Nachtdienst eintragen dürfen."

Während Tony redete ging Lucas zu besagter Ecke und sah sich ein wenig um. Schnell fand auch er zwei mit grünem Ostergras ausgelegte Nester, gefüllt mit herrlichen Leckereien. "Danke", sagte er kleinlaut. So wie es aussah hatte er seinem Zimmergenossen Unrecht getan.

"Keine Ursache. Auch wenn ich dich anfangs für einen Freak hielt, muss ich sagen, bist du schwer in Ordnung. Ich hoffe es ist kein großes Problem für dich, wenn ich mit deinem Computer noch eine Weile hier bleibe. Wenn raus kommt, dass ich für die Osterüberraschung verantwortlich bin, könnte mir mein Opfer noch böse werden und da will ich lieber erst wieder da sein, wenn sein Ärger verraucht ist."

Lucas wollte soeben zu einer Frage ansetzen, als ihm in den Sinn kam, worum es hier eigentlich ging. "Die rohen Eier in Brody's Stiefeln?"

Piccolo nickte und startete ein neues Spiel. "Genau."

Leise in sich hinein lachend, machte sich Lucas auf dem Weg zurück. "Viel Spaß im Untergrund", wünschte er seinem Freund. Wenn dieser eine Ablenkung hier brauchte, sollte er ruhig mit seinem Computer Vorlieb nehmen. Er würde sicherlich etwas anderes finden, um sich den Tag zu vertreiben und wenn es das Verschlingen seiner Schokolade war.

Wieder in seiner Kabine angekommen, fiel Lucas ein, dass noch jemand anderes etwas für ihn hatte. Achtlos stellte er seine beiden Osternester auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bridgers Kabine. Zweimal klopfte er an und wartete ab.

"Ah, ich dachte schon ich müsste dich später suchen", sagte Bridger freundlich, als er ihn vor seiner Tür sah. "Etwas was zwar heute üblich ist, aber von mir nicht unbedingt zelebriert werden möchte. Komm rein." Er öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ Lucas in sein Quartier eintreten. Auf dem Tisch lag ein weißer Umschlag, den er Lucas nun hin hielt.

"Was ist das?", fragte der Teenager nervös, als er ihn entgegen nahm.

"Ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Ich wusste nicht wie gern du Schokolade willst und hatte mir eigentlich gedacht, dass es besser wäre dir etwas zu schenken, das nach etwas mehr aussieht, als nur lieblos aus dem Regal gegriffene Schokolade. Das dort sind Kinogutscheine. Wenn wir wieder an Land sind, kannst du ja mit ein paar deiner Freunde hin gehen und euch gemeinsam einen schönen Abend machen. Ich denke davon hast du mehr, als wenn du allein in deiner Kabine einen Osterhasen köpfen tust." Er lächelte bei der Erwähnung des Köpfens.

"Danke, das ist wirklich nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Lucas mit erstickter Stimme. Ihm war als säße ein dicker, fetter Kloß in seinem Hals. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, denn im nächsten Moment umarmte ihn der Captain vollkommen unerwartet.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und wollte dir damit nur zeigen, dass du nicht nur als Crewmitglied wichtig für mich bist. Wenn schon deine Eltern sich nicht so um dich kümmern, wie sie es sollten, dann lass es mich wenigstens im Ansatz an ihrer Stelle tun", sagte Bridger, als er ihn fest im Arm hielt.

Lucas schloss die Augen. "Danke", murmelte er leise. In Gedanken ging er bereits die möglichen Kandidaten für einen Kinoabend durch sowie die Filme, die sich lohnen würden als solche gesehen zu werden, doch letztendlich würde er wohl eher den Captain darum bitten mit ihm zu gehen. Allein die Geste, dass er an ihn dachte machte es richtig, ihn als ersten zu fragen und danach war bei einer Ablehnung der Weg für seine Freunde offen.

Ende

Frohe Ostern!

Written 16.04.2006


End file.
